True Love
by escawing
Summary: Mina is sad because she doesn't have a BF. Her friends try to find one for her but they find more than they wanted. Which leads to all of their true lub. CHAP 10 UP!
1. A Plan Set

True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM (and the other series.) I just like the shows very much and decided to write a fanfic!  
  
A.N. Lol Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
At the park~  
  
Mina was swinging slowly back and forth on the swings.  
  
'I wonder if I'll be able to find my true love. Serena found hers, she's with darien, Amy has her guy even if they a bit too shy. Rei's got Chad even he's a little weird. Lita has a little problem seeing every cute guy as her old boyfriend. But at least she's happy that she has a new prince charming every date. She doesn't seem to mind that at all.'  
  
She gets off the swings and starts to walk toward her apartment (sorry! I forgot where she lives! With her parents or on her own?). Little did she know that her friends were hiding in the bushes watching her.  
  
"What's wrong with Mina you guys?" Asks Serena.  
  
"Can't you even tell Meatball Head?!" Rei says, "She's sad because she doesn't have a boyfriend! She want's to find her true love."  
  
"You guys keep it down. She might hear us. We really need to be studying you know." Amy puts in.  
  
"Awww you guys, lets try to help her. Let's see if we can find the right guy and get them together in a date! Maybe I'll be able to settle down with one guy! I want to find a guy too!" Said Lita  
  
"That's a great idea! Maybe I can go and find a guy too!" Serena smiles brightly.  
  
The other girls fall down anime style! ;)  
  
"You already have a boyfriend Serena!!!" Yells Rei.  
  
"Well, don't you want to have a break from Chad for once huh Rei?" Chides Serena  
  
Rei turns red and screams "I don't care! You can go out with someone else and backstab Darien! If you ever do, I'll tell him!"  
  
Serena feels hurt about what Rei said and starts to cry "Your so mean Rei! I was just kidding! Can't we joke around sometimes instead of being so serious???"  
  
"You too immature!" Rei turns around to Amy and Lita "So are we going with a plan to get a date for Mina?"  
  
"Ya! It'll be fun and we'll be able to see Mina happy again!" Lita says cheerfully  
  
"Alright, as long as we don't get behind on our studies" Agrees Amy  
  
"Okay!" Serena pushes herself in the middle if the group "I'll look for the guy and you guys and do the rest!"  
  
"I guess so Meatball Head. You and Mina almost think alike so you have a better chance of finding Mr. Perfect for her."  
  
"Great! See you later!" Serena runs to her house.  
  
"Okay, once Serena finds the guy, we can think about what to do on the date! So we have some free time!" Lita says walking home.  
  
"Okay Amy, it's pretty late let's go home and get some sleep" Rei starts walking home.  
  
"I can't go to sleep yet. I have to study a bit more or else I'll be behind." Amy walks with Rei.  
  
"I hope Serena can find the guy and won't mess up! Chances are, she'll probably fall for the guy!" Rei jokes.  
  
So everyone walks home. Serena lies down on her bed thinking of where to find this Mr. Perfect for Mina. 'Maybe I'll go to the arcade to find a happy, joking around kind of guy. Ya, that's it! I'll go there! I know I'll find him there!'  
  
That night, 5 guys walk into the city. They were all friends yet they stood alone. They were going to live here for awhile. The spread out to look for their own apartment.  
  
The next day, Serena goes to the Arcade. And guess who she finds there!  
  
A.N. Well ummm this is my second fic and I'm planning on finishing this and my first one! Hope this wasn't too bad and I'll write the 2nd chapter soon! 


	2. Recieves and Loses Something

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM  
  
A.N. Well I just got all pumped up because someone reviewed and said they liked it! Thank you. I hope this one will be good! I'll try to mix it around so it won't seem like every other story out there! No offense. (  
  
Here's Chapter 2!~  
  
The next day Serena walks into the arcade and finds Andrew at the counter as usual.  
  
"Hey Serena ready to play the new Sailor V game?"  
  
"Nope!" Serena said cheerfully "I'm here on a secret mission!"  
  
"What would be more important to you than playing a new video game?" Asked Andrew curiously.  
  
"Well since I know I can trust you can keep a secret I'll tell you! Maybe you can even help me!" Serena getting all excited  
  
"I'll try Serena. You know you can count of my for help!" Andrew smiled making Serena blush a little.  
  
"Well, Mina's feeling down lately because she doesn't have a boyfriend. It's different this time because she was to find the right guy and be kind of serious you know. Like me and Darien." Serena, feeling a little hot again. Shaking her head she continued. "Well, the girls and I decided to find Mr. Perfect for her, make them go out on a date and BOOM! They'll like each other and live happily ever after! I decided to volunteer on finding that guy"  
  
"I see" Andrew said thoughtfully "Well, you're in luck. I heard around here that last night a few guys just moved into the city. And they're about your age so maybe you'll find him there."  
  
"Really!" Serena cried and jumped up to Andrew giving a really BIG TIGHT hug "Thank you so much! I knew you could help me!"  
  
She still held onto to Andrew.  
  
"Uhh Serena maybe you should go and look for the guys?" Andrew said in a nervous voice  
  
"Sorry Andrew. I just wanted to thank you." Not yet letting go.  
  
"Serena!" Said a familiar voice. A bit too familiar.  
  
'It's Darien!' Serena cried out in her head and quickly let go of Andrew as if he was burning and turned around.  
  
"Darien! I didn't know you were there."  
  
"What do you think you were doing? I saw you, I saw you jump up to him saying thank you and you didn't let go for a very LONG time." Darien said feeling hurt.  
  
"I didn't mean to Darien! It's just that I had a really big problem and he was there and he helped me and-"  
  
"No! I won't! This is too much Serena. I know you like other guys as well and in the end I know it's me you really want but no! Not Andrew! You've known him too long and I can't take it anymore! It's over Serena. I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this." He looked so sad that a tear could be seen falling ever so slowly on his face. He shook his and head and turned around and left.  
  
"No! Darien please!" Serena yelled and ran after him. When she ran through the door he was already gone. "Darien."  
  
She turned around to Andrew.  
  
"Thank you for your help Andrew, I guess I better go look for them now. Bye."  
  
Before Andrew could say anything Serena was already running into the crowd.  
  
'Serena. Why did you hug me for so long? Maybe she really was happy that she found her problem solved for her friend. I better look for Darien. I'm sure he'll still take the time to let me talk to him. I think I can make him understand.'  
  
Andrew looked around for something to do. He saw a game he needed to fix and went to work.  
  
  
  
A.N. Sooo what do you think? I'm kind of getting the hang of this! Anyways, I'll write chapter 3 ASA I get the chance! ;) 


	3. One down 4 to go!

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.  
  
A.N. Well since I'm bored at the moment I decided to write the 3rd chapter! Lol Now on with the story! :)  
  
Serena was walking through the crown thinking of what just happened  
  
'I can't believe it! He just dumped me without listening to my reason! I guess it was too much for him. I understand. I am a ditz and all but I really did think that we would be together forever just as destiny couldn't keep us apart. But I guess people change and in this time I'm a failure. I better look for those guys before anyone else takes them away and I don't want to be sad too much! I'll tell my friends later so I'll be able to give them good news as well. Good news that I found Mina a date! Hehe'  
  
Serena went to the police station to ask about the new "visitors".  
  
"Now, why would a young lady like you be interested in some boys that just moved here?" Asked a police officer who looked really bored.  
  
"Well, since they're new to the city I was wondering if I could volunteer to show them around. I have nothing else better to do and I would like to meet them!" Serena tried to sound persuasive.  
  
"Well. I could give you their address. I know they good guys since I've met them and talked with them. But if they don't want your help don't go getting yourself in trouble okay little lady?" Too bored to try and stop her, the officer took a piece of paper and wrote down where each of the guys stayed.  
  
"Okay! Thank you very much!" Serena took the piece of paper and ran out of the building. Looking at it, she noticed that there were 5 guys.  
  
'Hey cool. Theres 5 like me and my friends! Better start visiting them!'  
  
With that, she chose the one on the top, Quatre Winner.  
  
'Sounds like a rich kind of person to me.'  
  
When she reached the house (err Mansion I should say) her eyes almost popped out at how big this guy's home was!  
  
'He is a rich kid! Maybe Mina will like this guy! Let's hope he's nice and patient enough for her! Darien was kind enough but his patience ran out for me...' She shook that thought away and knocked at the door. A young man with blonde hair (what quatre usually wears! Lol sorry I'm not good at details! ^_^') answered the door.  
  
"Hello, may I help you miss?" Quatre asked with a little surprise on his face.  
  
"Err hehe, my name is Serena! I'm here to welcome you here and show you around!" Serena answered with happiness blushing a little.  
  
'He's cute!'  
  
"If I may ask, how did you know where I live. And how did you know I just moved here?" Quatre didn't sound very mean just curious since he could tell she was harmless.  
  
"Well, hehe, my friend told me that a few guys just moved into town! I don't know how he found out! Then today I went to the police station and ask about you guys and that I wanted to give you a little tour since you new and all!" Feeling embarrassed.  
  
"I see... Have you been to my other friends' homes?" Quatre had been wondering where they were staying.  
  
"Well, I just started at the top of the list and yours was there!" Scratching the back of her head and smiling nervously.  
  
"So to answer your question, no I haven't! hehe"  
  
Quatre realized that she was feeling a bit nervous just standing outside the house talking with someone she didn't even know and she was willing to give him a tour! He coughed a little a offered to Serena  
  
"Would you like to come in and talk a little? I'd like to get to know my tourist guide a little! Maybe we could go and visit my other friends so you won't have to go around the city 5 times!" He gestured for her to go to the living room.  
  
"That would be nice as long as we don't take too long! I'd like to do the tour during the day and meet your other friends as well!" Serena walked in. 'This better be worth it! I don't want to spend my time talking and talking! That's boring!'  
  
"Of course. Would you like some tea and cookies?"  
  
"Did you say COOKIES?!" Serena cried out with a HUGE grin on her face!  
  
'She must LOVE cookies a lot.' Thought Quatre  
  
"Yes, I think I did. Would you like some?" 'Or a LOT? Hehe'  
  
"You BET!" Serena dancing around a little towards the couch.  
  
When the cookies arrived in a few seconds Serena munched happily saying with a full mouth how much they tasted almost as good as her friend Lita would make. Quatre smiled and ate a cookie himself. After the cookies were gone in a few minutes they talked, laughed and got to know each other better. They talked for about 15 minutes when it was clear to Quatre she was tired and bored.  
  
"Would you like to go and meet my other friends now? I think you can handle them now."  
  
"Sure! Are you just kidding about that?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I hope you are because I have more up my sleeves! If I can handle you I can handle you friends!"  
  
Quatre laughed quietly and followed her out the door. 'If you only knew I was the kindest one.' 


	4. The Picnic at the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM!  
  
A.N. In one of my reviews V-Gurl wanted Quatre and Mina. I will probably pair them up somewhere since V-Gurl wanted it and I would like to mix it around a little and most of what I've read have paired Mina with Duo. No offense intended to anyone so now on with the story!  
  
P.S. Thank you for the people who reviewed! It made me feel great about my story and made me want to continue on writing the other chapters! :)  
  
Mina was in her room bored out of her mind.  
  
'Hmmm... It's such a nice day outside. Maybe I should go and have some fun and maybe meet a guy!'  
  
Artimes (sorry if spelt wrong! ^_^') laying down on his kitty bed looked at Mina looking out the window.  
  
'Wonder what's wrong with her. Probably something to do with a guy.'  
  
Still looking at her, Artemis almost fell of his bed when Mina suddenly jumped up.  
  
"I got it!" She cried out loud!  
  
"What is it Mina?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Want to go to the park with me? Lets go have some fun, it's a nice day outside! We could go on a picnic!" Mina replied happily.  
  
"Okay Mine. If you want to." Agreed Artemis a little suspicious. 'Hopefully there won't be any guys involved. Just a nice little rest outside.'  
  
They packed up (well Mina did) and walked to the park. On the way they met up with Lita, Amy and Rei. They looked like they were ready for a picnic as well.  
  
"Hi Mina what's up?" Lita asked. She wore light brown capris and a light green tank top.  
  
"Nothing much! I'm just going to the park with Artemis and have a picnic!" Said Mina. She wore a yellow dress with a light yellow sun hat (those big ones yanno?) with a ribbon around it.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Questioned Rei. She was wearing white capris with a red tank top.  
  
"No, it's fine! The more the merrier!"  
  
"That's great! I'll be able to read my book." Said Amy. She wore a light blue dress and a hat like Mina's but a blue bow around it.  
  
They all went to the park and found a big tree to sit under. They all ate and laid down to rest and think.  
  
"You guys, where's Serena? I forgot all about her!"  
  
The three girls looked a bit surprised and looked at each other.  
  
Rei spoke up. "Well you know her! She always get in trouble and got grounded so she's at home!"  
  
"Oh... Well why don't we go over there to try and cheer her up! She's usually sad when she gets in trouble." Mina got ready to stand up.  
  
"No!" Rei protested. "I mean, come on! It's not everyday we get to have time to ourselves and actually rest! Anyways, it's only this one time. Serena's probably busy sneaking and trying to talk to Darien on the phone!"  
  
Mina thought about it for awhile and say down again.  
  
"I guess your right" She looked down and didn't notice the others sigh (silently) in relief.  
  
"It isn't everyday we get a break from Serena..."  
  
They talked about boys and other things forgetting about Serena once again and having fun.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was walking with Quatre to meet Trowa Barton who was next on the list.  
  
"So... Do you know Trowa? I mean you know all of them but is Trowa your "best" friend or worst friend? Or are they all you best friends?" Serena was comfortable talking to Quatre so she was her old curious self.  
  
"Well, they are all my friends but personally I know Trowa a bit more since I've seen and been able to talk with him more than the others. But in general, they're all the same. How about you? You have any best friends?"  
  
"Ya! I have four like you!" She slapped him on the back with made Quatre almost trip since he wasn't expecting it. (lol!) Serena blushed a little.  
  
"Sorry about that!"  
  
"It's alright. So who are they?" Trying to continue on the conversation.  
  
"There's Amy who so shy and so smart! Lita who really strong and cooks REALLY good! Rei who has a BIG temper and a LOUD mouth but she's a great friend! And there's Mina who like me and she's the one I'm trying to find a boyfriend for!"  
  
She realized what she just said and blushed even more and walked faster towards Trowa's house that was just up the street. Quatre noticing that Serena shouldn't have said that to him kept quiet and followed Serena.  
  
When they reached the door, a young man wearing light blue jeans and a red top opened the it.  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
Hehe, so what you guys think? I may not get the other chapters done since school just started and I don't have a lot of time as I used to. So hopefully you will be busy with school as well and kind of let time pass by for me to finish the next chapters! Bye bye! 


	5. 2 down 3 to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM.  
  
A.N. Thank you for the reviews! hehe. Since Myst Lady asked for other pairings other than Mina and Quatre, THIS is what I will plan on doing... (hopefully I will be able to carry it out) I will try to mix the couples as in maybe in one, Lita and Trowa are together and then they break up and go out with other people. Get it? If you don't tell me and I'll try to explain it again. Oh and, I don't know who will be with who FOR SURE! Maybe I'll have it at the end of the story or maybe let you decide on what you think; it depends how my story turns out. ^_^' Okay so back to my story! (No offense to anyone!)  
  
  
  
When they reached the door, a young man wearing light blue jeans and a red t-shirt opened the it.  
  
"Yes?" he asked? He saw Quatre and if you look VERY closely you can see his right eye flick a little by surprise.  
  
"Are you Trowa Barton?" Serena asked trying to sound formal and mature.  
  
"Yes, would you like to come in?" He kind of trusted the girl since he trusted Quatre and she didn't seem dangerous. (A.N. But looks can be decieving! Lol anyways back to the story!)  
  
He pointed to his living room and Serena walked towards it. Quatre stayed a little behind talking to Trowa quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trowa asked in his normal tone.  
  
"She wanted to give a tour for all of us so she went to the police station who let her have our addresses and she first came to my house and now we're trying to get everyone together so she can start the tour. She has four other friends and she's actually very nice although she seems a little silly once in a while."  
  
"Silly?"  
  
"Yeah, like tripping over things. She's like a 10 year old kid you could say but with a very good heart."  
  
"I see."  
  
Serena, noticing that she was alone in the living room yelled out.  
  
"Where are you guys?"  
  
Trowa and Quatre heard her and walked to the living room.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Serena." Reassured Quatre.  
  
"Okay then..." She looked at Trowa and asked him pretty quickly,  
  
"So are you okay with me giving you a tour of the city tonight? I mean today. We have to do it before it gets dark or else my parents will start to worry and it's not that good in the dark. After we get 3 more of your friends." She tried to act normal but how can she with TWO CUTE GUYS in the same room as her!  
  
'Just relax Serena. If you don't you'll screw up somehow. So hurry up and start the tour before you burn up!'  
  
"Sure. Since Quatre is going and I'd like to get to know this place."  
  
Serena stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Okay then! Let's go get your other friends before we're late!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other for about a second and followed Serena.  
  
'She's pretty and nice but a bit too crazy for my taste... What am I thinking! I'm not looking for a girlfriend! Although it's nice to have somebody with you once in a while...' Thought Trowa.  
  
'Well find out more about her before you start thinking like this!' He mentally hit himself in the head.  
  
'Wait, there's four other's, maybe I can get to know more about them first before I-' He shook his head very hard literally.  
  
'STOP IT! Just stop thinking and follow her.'  
  
"What's wrong Trowa?" Quatre asked with concern.  
  
Getting his head clear he replied "Nothing, just some bugs around here buzzing around my head."  
  
Quatre knew that there was SOMETHING bothering him and that he shook out but he new better than to pry (A.N. isn't he smart! :) ^_^) So he just kept quiet.  
  
Serena, staying ahead was walking towards Wufei's apartment. She thought,  
  
'Hope we get over this soon so my friends can meet them and think of who Mina's Guy will be.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
Well that was kind of quick... Hopefully I'm not starting to bore you guys out! ^_^' Anyways, if I don't have THAT much homework tomorrow I'll see if I can squeeze in a chapter! Lol Cya! 


	6. 3 down 2 to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM  
  
A.N. Sorry it took me so long. I was going to write the next chapter last night but I wrote a new story! ^_^' Anways, here's the next chapter! Sorry it you guys like fast and short stories but I'm kind of taking my time! Hehe. Here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
It was 12 noon and Serena was hoping they'd be able to get the other 3 guys as soon as possible! She was getting hungry. When they finally reached Wufei's apartment, Serena pressed the button of his room number.  
  
"Who is it?" Answered the chinese guy a little annoyed.  
  
"Hi, my name is Serena and I'm here with your two friends, Quatre and Trowa. I'm planning get your other two friends so I can give you a tour around here. If you don't mind." Serena was getting a little worried because this guy sounded mean.  
  
Wufei alarmed a little when he heard the this girl was planning to get Heero and Duo but when he heard her say a tour he calmed down a little.  
  
'Surely Quatre and Trowa are smarter than that so I'll go them as well.'  
  
"Alright, just wait for me down there and I'll be coming soon." With that he ended the conversation, took his key and went out the door.  
  
When he came down to the front, Serena walked up to him.  
  
"Hi! We haven't been properly introduced!" She said with a smile.  
  
"My name is Serena!" She took out her hand (A.N. sorry I don't know the SM girls' last names! ^_^')  
  
"The name's Wufei." He took her hand and the two shook hands.  
  
'So this GIRL knows some manners. I guess she'll be alright as long as she watches herself.' He thought to himself with confidence.  
  
The 3 GW boys followed Serena to Dou's house. The 3 stayed back a little from Serena so they could talk.  
  
"What do you think? Is she some kind of weird soldier out to get us killed?" Wufei asked getting to the point.  
  
"No, I think she's a nice person and just want's to help." Quatre said.  
  
"She has four other friends and I think they'll alright." Trowa agreeing with Quatre.  
  
"Kay, just want to make sure here. You still never know." Wufei was not going to get intimidated that easily.  
  
The guys walked a bit closer to Serena who didn't notice what they were doing since she was trying to find the street Duo lived in. At last she found it and walked a quickly towards it.  
  
'Hmmm, you know what's kind of strange?' She thought to herself.  
  
'They live pretty close to each other and they don't seem to know where each other lived.' This hurt Serena's head a little since she doesn't usually think about problems and trying to solve them. She gave up and walked up Duo's porch. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Cried out which seemed to be cheerful to Serena.  
  
"My name is Serena and you have a few visitors!" She replied.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei looked at each other, it seemed Serena was getting "along" with Duo.  
  
The door opened up to show a young man with a braided, brown hair. (A.N. you know, typical Duo! ^_^')  
  
  
  
A.N. Sorry to cut it short here but I have some "important" decisions about school so I have to go! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can! Bye bye! 


	7. 5 Down and Setting Them Up To GO! lol

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or SM  
  
A.N. Okay you guys, I'll try to but both Duo and Heero in here. Thanks to Tainted Angel for telling me the girls' last names! ^_^ Oh and one more thing, you guys probably already know this but YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE MY STORY! If I ever finish this story and you would like to continue from it, you must have my permission! Anyways, I should have probably done that at the beginning. I might if I'm not lazy later! ^_^' lol Anyways, back to my story!  
  
Duo, lowering down his shades, he checked the girl out in front of him.  
  
"Hey there babe what's up?"  
  
Serena blushed and looked down. Quatre coughed a little to get Duo's attention. Smiling Duo greeted them.  
  
"Oh hey there Quatre! And Trowa and Wufei. What brought you here?"  
  
"Well Serena here is offering to give us all a tour of this place." Wufei said.  
  
"I see. Well! I'd be more than happy to come along with you all!"  
  
He closed his door and locked it.  
  
"I guess we're missing Heero now!"  
  
Serena took out a piece of paper and looked at the bottom for Heero's name.  
  
"Umm... Well you guys, this place is in downtown around the scary places..."  
  
"You were willing to help strangers you don't know and you're afraid of going downtown in the alleys."  
  
Wufei smirked a little.  
  
"I guess you are bit weak. Don't worry we're with you so I doubt any weirdos out there will go after you."  
  
Even though he sounded a little mean to Serena, she though he was as nice as Quatre although he didn't show it.  
  
'Probably all of them are really nice but somehow they learned to control it or something. Oh well, they won't tell me since they look like they can handle pretty much anything.'  
  
"Okay then! Let's go to Heero's apartment!"  
  
Feeling in a cheerful mood once again, she took Duo's arm and raced out of his front yard toward the main part of the city.  
  
(A.N. Serena noticed that Duo was pretty much the most outgoing guy so she chose him to run around with! ^_~)  
  
The rest of the guys had to "walk" "quickly" to catch up.  
  
In a few minutes, they reached the apartment. It looked worn out and not exactly a happy place to live in. But Heero lived here and they had to go and get him.  
  
'I hope he's not a freaky looking person. Maybe not since his "friends" aren't.' Serena thought to herself.  
  
The owner wasn't at the front desk so she figured she could just go to his room. She looked behind her to check if her "friends" were with her. They were so she felt a little safe. She checked the paper again and saw that it was just in the main floor. She just had to go down through the "dark, creepy hallway" all the way to the end.  
  
'Heero's room should just be to you left DOWN there...'  
  
She drew a big breath, let it out slowly and ran as fast as she could to Heero's room. Trowa, Wufei. Quatre and Duo looked at each other and before they followed Serena in a "calm" way they heard Wufei sigh and mutter silently.  
  
"Women."  
  
Serena panting and putting a hand on the door to lean on, gave a sudden yelp when it opened. She slipped and fell flat on her face. She looked up to see a "handsome" young man yet with a serious look on his face that sent her crawling as quickly as she could to the opposite side.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Umm... errr... Nothing! Nothing at all!" She stood up and hid behind Duo. She whispered to him as quietly as she could.  
  
"Is that Heero?"  
  
Before Duo could reply Heero answered for him.  
  
"Yes I am Heero, Now what do you want?"  
  
Serena jumped up again and grabbed Duo's "shirt" (A.N. what his wearing yanno?) in surprise that Heero heard her!  
  
"Hey! Hey! Relax here you guys!" Duo said happily.  
  
"Heero calm down. I'll tell you what "we" want!"  
  
Everybody sweat drops...  
  
"Serena wanted to give us all a tour since she found out that we just moved here last night!"  
  
"How did she find out?" He looked at Serena who was fidgeting with her hands. "There's more to it than that."  
  
'How does he know? Maybe he's just really snoopy. Oh well, it won't hurt if they know since Quatre kind of know... Maybe they can try to impress her! Okay I'll tell them...'  
  
"Well, my friend Mina, one of my four best friends,"  
  
Trying to "give" as much "information" so Heero wouldn't be so mean to her,  
  
"was feeling down because she didn't have a boyfriend and the rest of us kind of does. (she wasn't about to tell them that she just got dumped! That "information" didn't need to be told since she haven't told her best friends yet.) So we all planned to set up a date for her so she can be happy again! I'm the one looking for the guy since we mostly think alike... I talked to one of my friends who worked at the arcade and he told me. I don't know how he knew but I went to the police station and they gave me the addresses of where you guys lived! That's mostly why I'm doing this... Oh and I wanted to give you guys a tour so you guys can get to know this place better! Umm that's it."  
  
"Alright" Heero said. He didn't really mind the tour since there were no missions for him to do even though he already knew "everything" about this new place and some more that was "around" the city.  
  
  
  
So, everyone was gathered together AT LAST! And they all followed Serena around. Everything was almost perfect.  
  
'Now, they all better be at the park or else this will all be messed up!'  
  
They had planned earlier that the other girls and Mina would be at the park the whole day so just in case Serena found "him" they could meet as soon as possible. So they all just have to introduced each other and there! But the good and bad news was that there were five guys...  
  
'Oh well' Serena thought 'Maybe this is a good thing. They'll have to think about what to do since I already spent most of my afternoon getting them! Man I'm hungry!'  
  
So Serena showed them everywhere and finally she said.  
  
"Okay! The last place we're going to is the main provincial park! It's the largest around here and it's nice to meet your friends and have a picnic! Speaking of which, I see my friends over there under that big tree!"  
  
The 5 guys looked to where Serena was pointing and they saw 4 girls laughing and eating together.  
  
"Come on! I'll introduce you guys and we can all have a picnic!"  
  
"We didn't bring any food though Serena" Quatre put it  
  
"It's alright, my friend Lita cooks and she always bring a LOT of FOOD! We're all friends now so she won't mind!"  
  
They walked up to the group and Serena introduced everyone. It was around 1:30 and every talked a little and ate.  
  
  
  
A.N. Hope this chapter didn't sound very bad! I was just typing out what was playing in my head! ^_^' If you guys got any tips or whatever just say it and I'll consider them! Lol Ummm Hopefully I'll be able to fix them up and still keep the characters in character! Especially Heero who doesn't talk a lot! -_-' Oh well! I'll think of something! In the meantime, I have to write some more chapters on my other stories! I've been taking a LOT of time on this particular story! So ya, see you guys again in the next chapter! Bye bye!  
  
escawing 


	8. The Pairings Have Come!

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW  
  
AN: Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next chapters! Here's some of my lame excuses why: I wrote some at school but the pages and stories were messed up that I still have to fix them AND they are at school all over my FOUR binders. I had some problems with guys. (hehehe ya I have a love problem here!) I'm in the volleyball team at school that I stay at school and come home late AND! I have had some homework I had to do and chores and also forgetting about the stories once in awhile. ^_^' Very SORRY that I am SOOO lazy nowadays. This is the next chapter and hopefully I'm not losing my touch with my story!  
  
At the Park~  
  
They were all eating silently and looking down at their food a little nervous to break up their silence. The four girls were at one side of the blanket and they guys on the other with Serena in the middle of the two groups.  
  
'I have to do something here.' Thought Serena 'Everyone's too quiet. I know, I'll pair them up! Rei can be with Wufie since they have almost the same personalities, Amy can be with Trowa since they both sound nice and watches what they say, Lita can be with Heero since they both have brown hair and they're really strong, Mina can be with Quatre since they both have blond hair AND they seem to fit together nicely... I'll be with Duo since he's a real fun guy to be with like me!'  
  
Having figured out what to do, Serena stood up and began talking and pairing them up.  
  
"Okay! Since we're all done eating and just sitting around, let's get this show on the road! I'll call your names and you guys just sit together okay? Just to be nice, BOTH of you will stand up and sit somewhere together! Great! Wufie go with Rei..."...  
  
Once everyone was together, they all cleaned up and went their separate ways...  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. I know this chapter is really short but, I kinda lost my "brain" in the "True Love" World. (get it?) Anyways, at least for now you guys know the pairings. In some part of the stories, I am planning on breaking up some people (not harshly hopefully) and them going out with some other people... This is the way I was planning it to be but somewhere in the story it may change... Hopefully I'll be able to fix the other chapters that I wrote at school and get them posted up. Later! Escawing 


	9. Is it the end with Serena and Darian?

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW  
  
A.N. Hey you guys! It's summer vac for meeh and I'm feeling like I should write some fanfics! I'm in a good mood so it's time to spread the joy!  
  
When the pairs were standing to each other everyone was still quiet. Serena frowned and had a great idea pop in her head. She ran up to Heero and Lita and pushed them as hard as she could. If they were ready, they wouldn't have moved but since it was unexpected, the two moved errr tripped down the hill.  
  
"Okay!" Serena said out loud with triumph. "That worked!"  
  
She turned around and say the other 3 couples looking at her in fear. Well the guys hid it but they were a little worried about what Serena was going to do. The girls were have weird looks but kept their eye on Serena. Rei who was standing a safe distance from Wufei, spoke up  
  
"Meatball head! What you think you're doing?!?!"  
  
"Helping you guys get started! I leave you guys with two choices. Get your butt moving or I'll have to put force into you!" She cried looking high but she was actually just really hyper.  
  
They were all nervous and could see she could be very strong if she wanted to. They slowly walked away looking back once in awhile.  
  
"Don't worry! You've moving! I won't push you!" She yelled making them walk faster until you couldn't see them anymore.  
  
Duo was on the blankey looking like a little scared child.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asks, worried.  
  
"You're not going to do anything to me are you?" He asks meekly.  
  
"Of course not silly! You've a friend! Will you help me clean up? I guess that's what happens if you're the last one left at a picnic..." She pouts putting the things away harshly.  
  
Duo stands up and relaxes a bit seeing she was full of spirit which was amusing to him. He bent down and help Serena clean up.  
  
"Don't worry we can make this fun! We can talk while we clean up, that way we'll lose track of time and what we're doing!"  
  
"That sounds like fun! We can ask questions to each other! Me first!" Serena says, pumped up once again!  
  
"Ummmm Why did you guys come here?"  
  
"Well... The truth is that... Well you can't tell anyone alright???" He stops, takes her hands and looks at her seriously.  
  
"If you tell any soul you will be most likely be killed."  
  
This scared Serena but she knew and can keep deep, deep secrets. She takes off her smile and looks hard at Duo.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell."  
  
Duo had a feeling that even though Serena was the most outgoing one, she has been through much more than her friends and knew that she was living her life to the fullest. He had a feeling that he could trust her. They held on to each other a bit more lost in their own thoughts until a voice distracted them.  
  
"Serena!" An angy and very hurt Darian cried out.  
  
"I thought you were telling the truth! Andrew talked to me and told me the story about awhile ago but even though that was an accident, here you are with another boy! How can I ever forgive you now?" He walks up to her slowly.  
  
"No Darian, he's a friend. I mean it. We just met! He just moved here and I was going to show him around!" Serena tries to explain while she stood up.  
  
Darian, trying to fight the urge to hurt someone held his ground.  
  
"Then why are you here having a little picnic with your "friend"?!?!?"  
  
Darian glares at Duo.  
  
Duo had a feeling that Darian is also very strong but if he had to he could take out Darian. It will be harsh but he knew he could do it.  
  
"I saw it alright Serena. Don't bother. I know for sure you're a deceiver. I fake! I truly loved you but I can't bear it anymore. This is the last straw and I know I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Darian said it with so much feeling that Serena knew there was no hope for her. Tears slowly fall to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Was all she could say.  
  
Even though Darian felt proud she had broken Serena, he still had a feeling of guilt. He was glad he didn't do anything physical but mentally, it hurt him as well seeing Serena like this. Without another word, he walked away in his own thoughts.  
  
Duo was still there and knew there was love that used to exist between the two. Now they were slowly disintegrating like an explosion in his mind. Duo shook his head.  
  
'That's over now... It's time to live and hope for the good future.'  
  
He walked towards Serena and hugged her as a friend. He knew they were going to be good friends but nothing more.  
  
Serena cried until the evening. When she was quiet she said  
  
"There is something you must know about me as well but you cannot tell anyone."  
  
"I see" He said, he knew they were going to be there for awhile. He knew it will take some time but they had it for now.  
  
A.N. Heehehehehe I'm on a role today!!! Well I hope you liked this one! It was getting a little serious near the end! Well I'll see you guys around! 


	10. Serena and Duo

Disclaimer: I do not own SM of GW  
  
A.N. Hi again! Firey of Jupiter what I'm planning to do with my story is I to mix the couples around. I can't promise you what you want since I don't totally have control of the story. I hope my answer sort of satifies you. ^_^' Bunny-chan: Thank you!  
  
Btw ummm well I hope you guys like!  
  
To the story!  
  
* * * * After everything was cleaned up, Duo started walking Serena home. They were quiet for awhile until Serena broke the silence.  
  
"So, since I asked first, why don't you tell me about yourself and why you and your friends are here?"  
  
"Well did you here about the Eve Wars? And the colonies? And the Gundams?"  
  
"Hmmmm I think so. Didn't that happen in a story somewhere?"  
  
"Nope, it's all true. The five of us piloted Gundams. I'm sorry but I don't think I should tell you about the other guys. You'll have to ask them since we usually keep things to ourselves. Anyways, when I was young there was a plan called Operation Meteor where this guy planned to drop a colony to earth. Did you read about that?"  
  
"Yup, and how the Gundams saved the earth and all that! I really like the book, I don't know where I found it... I think there was only one copy of it."  
  
"Well it's all true!" Duo said proud of himself.  
  
"Really?!?!" Serena's eyes bulging.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then how come you here right now?" That got Duo  
  
"Well I don't know if you'll believe me but this is how I understood it. The doctors we had and some other geniuses made this time machine. They wanted to try it out and the five of us accepted it. We were also curious that's why we took the job. Well I know I wanted to see what happened. I don't know about the others. I think the other doctors planned it for us as a reward for saving the earth and living life as hell yanno? So we went inside and I guess we were just moved here to this century. We just can here a few nights ago. What do you think?" Duo chuckled nervously...  
  
"Well it's a crazy story but I believe it." She smiled.  
  
"I can sorta tell when someone is lying or telling the truth. If I didn't, I'd have probably slapped you and walked away!"  
  
"Eh?" Duo started to get uneasy.  
  
"Just kidding!" Serena replied happily slapping him on the back which freaked Duo out causing him to drop the Picnic basket and blanket.  
  
"Oops! Sorry let me help you!" Serena said bending down.  
  
"Ya, you care more about the leftovers than me!" Duo said teasingly.  
  
"I don't think there's any food left! And sorry! I thought you were strong!"  
  
"Well, there's no more food left cause you ate it all!"  
  
"I remember you eating just as much as me mister! Maybe more"  
  
This left Duo with nothing to say back, so he said instead.  
  
"So? I don't care!"  
  
"Just kidding, are you okay Duo?" Serena asked trying to sound serious.  
  
"No... I have a boo boo..." Duo said lying.  
  
"Hehe! You're lying!" Serena said finishing up putting the things back together and handing them all to Duo.  
  
"I'm sure you can carry that all home! You can give them to Lita tomorrow k? Here's my house! Thanks! G'nite, bye bye!"  
  
Serena gave Duo a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into her house.  
  
"Hey! How am I supposed to know where she lives???" Duo yelled!  
  
"You'll find a way!" Serena yelled back, she also added, "Soldier!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Duo tried to solute her causing all the things he was carrying to fall and open up again.  
  
"Oh MAN!!!!" He cried out.  
  
While cleaning up, he noticed she didn't tell him her story. Shaking his head at his forgetfulness he stood up and walked to his home.  
  
'There's always tomorrow.' He thought smiling to himself.  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` A.N. What you guys think??? I'll probably do a chap where the couples left off so they sorta get to know each other. Just to note I think that all the couples I paired up right now will become friends... Yanno? Then they see someone else they like. That sorta thing. Cya l8r! 


End file.
